James Howlett (Earth-TRN414)
, formerly , | Relatives = Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased); Thomas Logan (father, deceased); John Howlett (step-father, deceased); Victor Creed (paternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York. | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Bone claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = History teacher, adventurer; former soldier, bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Born in Canada sometime in 1832, James Howlett's mutant powers first manifested in 1845 during a moment of wild rage, after witnessing the death of his father at the hands of Thomas Logan. Grief-stricken, James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung bone claws; in his last moments, Thomas revealed that he was James' biological father. Civil War, WWI & WWII Fleeing with his half-brother Victor, the two spent the next several decades operating as soldiers. They fought together for the Union in the American Civil War, and with the Allied Forces in both World War I and World War II. In 1945, James was held in a Imperial Japan POW camp in Nagasaki, confined to a hole in the ground covered by a heavy metal door. On the morning of August 9, the United States Air Force dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki; the officers of the camp released the Allied POWs from their cells and fled. While the commanders of the camp committed seppuku, one officer took pity on Howlett, and unsealed his holding cell before continiuing with seppuku. However, he was stopped by Howlett. Realizing they could not outrun the destructive power of the bomb, James had the soldier hide in the underground cell, and shielded him from the bombing with the steel door and blocking the radiation, which burned his skin. After Logan regenerated, which surprised the officer, he tried to leave the pit, but James told him it still wasn't safe. The commander gave him a Japanese sword, but Howlett insisted that he keep it until he come for it. Once it was safe, they left the pit and the commander allowed James to go. Approached by the X-Men In 1962, Logan was among the small number of mutants Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr detected with the first use of Cerebro. Looking to recruit Howlett to a team meant counter the villainous Hellfire Club, the two tracked Howlett to a bar. Before having a chance to explain their offer, Howlett rudely dismissed them both by saying "Go f*ck yourself", prompting them to leave. Howlett briefly looked back before ordering another drink. Future Wolverine In 1973, when Logan was, supposedly, serving as a bodyguard, his mind was taken over by the consciousness of his future self, who arrived that year in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. While pursuing and capturing Mystique in Paris, Wolverine saw William Stryker, triggering traumatic flashbacks. Logan temporarily recover his consciousness, looked around wondering where he was before his future self snapped back. When future Logan succeeded in his mission, his consciousness left his body and returned to the future. Logan woke up being rescued from drowning by Mystique, disguised as Major William Stryker. Weapon X Over the next decade, Logan was be held by the U.S. Army's Weapon X Program at Alkali Lake to be experimented upon. Mystique eventually stopped masquerading as Stryker, and Stryker, now Colonel, oversaw the experiments done to him. They coated his bone claws with Adamantium and wiped his memory. A couple days after the tenth anniversary of Logan being retrieved from the river, Logan was set free from his cell at Alkali Lake by a few mutant teenagers, one of whom revealed to Logan a few fragments of his past via telepathy. Logan escaped the compound, and ran off into the snowy forest. Bright Future Over the next 40 years, Logan joined the X-Men, and the crisis his future self went back into the past to avert never occurred. In 2023, the consciousness of the other Logan woke up in his body in this timeline, confused at the dramatic changes between his current present and the future he left behind, and finally erasing this Logan's consciousness. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-10005. | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-10005. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-10005. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hugh Jackman, who is well-known for portraying Wolverine throughout the ''X-Men'' film series, also portrays the Wolverine of the new timeline in X-Men: Days of Future Past and X-Men: Apocalypse. * Essentially, this Wolverine was erased when his consciousness was replaced by his Earth-10005 counterpart when he woke up in 2023, making him dead, in a sense. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity